


The Calm Before the Storm

by Valgus



Series: Nest of the Crows [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (Is it really fluff??? IDK. Feel free to correct me.), Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Canon Compliant, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hugs, M/M, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 23:57:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6098158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valgus/pseuds/Valgus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima might never know that he was the reason Hinata woke up on top of Kageyama, with Kageyama's hand locking Hinata on the back.</p><p>Hinata had no idea how to release himself from there- or perhaps he didn't really want to escape such situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Calm Before the Storm

Hinata remembered a story of a traveller named Gulible or something, who visited a place where everyone was really tiny. But on Hinata’s situation, since he was the short one, he’d be the tiny people visiting Gulible’s land, because Kageyama was so much taller than him, Yamaguchi taller than Kageyama, and Tsukishima even taller than Yamaguchi.

(Hinata silently delete his plan on being reckless at doing laundry, since there was no way he could borrow Kageyama, Yamaguchi, or Tsukishima’s clothes now. Whatever they had would probably drown Hinata because Hinata wasn’t yet another super tall volleyball player like the three other males. Living in dorm since Karasuno High was a boarding school, Hinata had thought he could get away with borrowing clothes when the need to arise.)

But now, there was more pressing matter than running out of clean clothes.

Hinata felt like Kageyama’s mood was slowly turning sour since the orange head muttered “Damn King” under his breath, but now Kageyama looked absolutely pissed, that Hinata’s anger for not being allowed to join the club dwarfed in comparison.

Tsukishima apparently knew Kageyama from junior high and had called Kageyama ‘one of the elite’. Hinata was forgotten all over again—perhaps because he was short or perhaps because his junior high wasn’t recognizable at all—so he shouted at Tsukishima about how Kageyama and him would definitely not lose.

Tsukishima only glanced lazily in return before sighing, “Right.”

He then proceeded to talking on a slow, annoying voice about how the Saturday’s match wasn’t any important for him and that he was willing to lose on purpose to Hinata and Kageyama’s team. Hinata barked an angry return, but Kageyama just chilly said that whether Tsukishima being serious with the match or not, he would still win.

Hinata had correct Kageyama about how he should use ‘we’, instead of ‘I’, but Tsukishima was laughing as he played with the volleyball he took from Hinata. He called Kageyama ‘King’ and Kageyama growled once again, telling Tsukishima to stop.

Tsukishima said that Kageyama hated being called ‘The King of the Court’ and messed with Kageyama some more by saying that ‘King’ was a cool nickname and that it suited Kageyama perfectly. At this point, Hinata wanted to interject by saying that since they’d share 220 room at dorm for the rest of the year. On top of that, they were going to become teammates in the volleyball club as well, so they better stop fighting. But before Hinata could open his mouth, Tsukishima walked past Kageyama and said that he saw the prefecture semifinals.

The bespectabled guy kept going on about how Kageyama threw egoistical toss and that, eventually, Kageyama’s ex-teammates were fed up with him.

Kageyama had grabbed Tsukishima’s collar so quickly that Hinata was sure he’d actually strangle the blond, an act Hinata would personally do if only his hands could reach Tsukishima’s neck.

But Kageyama stopped there. He threw death glare at Tsukishima, looking angrier than ever, but he released the tallest guy’s neck. Hinata was sure that Kageyama would finish Tsukishima—in what way, Hinata didn’t know—but Kageyama stepped away and muttering to Hinata.

“We’re done here.”

Tsukishima, with his crappy act, decided to push Kageyama even further, saying that the ‘King’ is nothing, that they’d win tomorrow and—

And Hinata jumped to stole the ball from Tsukishima’s hand.

“Shut up!” he roared at Tsukishima once he landed. “Shut up about the ‘King’ stuff! I’m here too! I’m definitely going to hit ball above your head in tomorrow’s match!”

Tsukishima glare to Hinata after that made Hinata shivered, but the four-eyed eventually smiled and saying that it was just club activities. With that, he left, re-introducing himself as Class 4 Tsukishima Kei. After saying that he’d join the club as well along with Yamaguchi, he said that he was looking forward for the ‘King’s toss’.

Hinata sounded all his anger, but Kageyama looked genuinely upset that even Hinata got a little confused about that. A single glance at Kageyama’s current expression and Hinata followed the taller guy to retrieve their bags and jackets before returning to their room at 220A.

It didn’t really help either, Hinata thought tiredly, that Tsukishima and Yamaguchi were just next door. Hinata could only hope that they both managed to not meet the super-tall pair at all until tomorrow morning at the gym.

Kageyama was frighteningly silent as they walked to dining hall’s kitchen to get their dinner. Apparently they were going to have this arrangement of having their dinner stored for a while since they were practising until past dinner time. As they walked through rows of large fridge in dim dining hall kitchen, Kageyama didn’t say anything nor he replied to Hinata’s remark on anything—delicious dinner, clear night sky—and continued to co-exist with Hinata in silence. Kageyama went to bed first and gave confused Hinata, who was preparing clothes for tomorrow’s match, his back.

Hinata continued his preparation as quiet as possible, before turning off the lamp and climb on the top of bunk bed, all silent as well.

Hinata was worried about Kageyama, but he had no idea how to stop Kageyama being scarier than usual. He was sure that if he just asked Kageyama about what was wrong, Kageyama would tell Hinata to shut up and not to stick his nose to other people’s business.

In the end, Hinata decided that he’d better focus on the match, believing that Kageyama would return to his usual self—though Hinata just know him for a week—once they become official members of volleyball club. With that thought in mind, he closed his light brown eyes and fell asleep.

*)*

Kageyama tried to sleep, but he couldn’t.

Once Hinata stopped shuffling around on the top bunk and started to snore, Kageyama finally moved in an attempt to make himself comfortable. His eyes stared at the lower part of bunk bed, but his mind was looking at the scene where he tossed to nobody on that semifinals.

Of course someone would see that match. Of course his past would still go after him even when Kageyama was already on different school. Perhaps he would always be the so-called 'King', a regal setter but with no one who would spike his toss.

He fell asleep angrily and nervously.

*)*

Hinata woke up shuddering because of the slight chilly air. He needed the bathroom. Rubbing his eyes, the orange head yawned and slowly climbed down the stairs on the bed. In normal case, he'd just jump down from the top bunk, but he didn't want to wake or disturb supposedly sleeping Kageyama.

When Hinata reached the floor, he saw that Kageyama was indeed sleeping.

On bottom bed, Kageyama panted harshly on his sleep. He grunted and thrashed around, like he had terrible nightmare. Through the dim light of terrace’s lamp falling through closed curtain, Hinata could see sweats on Kageyama face as the dark-haired boy shivered on his sleep.

Hinata didn’t know what he was doing, but he reached to Kageyama’s shoulders and shook it gently.

“Kageyama? Hey, are you okay?”

Pair of dark blue eyes snapped open as Kageyama woke up abruptly. With wide eyes and slightly opened mouth, he looked bewildered. His hair was slightly messy from sleep. He panted and a drop of sweat was sliding down from the corner of his head to his cheek.

“Hi-Hinata?” he blinked, breathing raggedly.

Hinata just realized he still had his hands on Kageyama’s shoulders. He pulled them back slowly but didn’t move from his spot, where he half-climbed Kageyama's bed. “Yeah, it’s me. You were… um, in your sleep… are you okay?”

Kageyama blinked again, this time furiously, like he tried to process what just happened as fast as possible.

“Oh,” he breathed, another drop of sweat fell, this time from his chin. He sweated so much that Hinata would believe if Kageyama told him that he just marathon around the school complex. “Did…” Kageyama gulped, his mouth was slightly open. “Did I wake you up?”

He looked so apologetic, lost, and plain confused that Hinata couldn’t help but to want to pat Kageyama’s head and perhaps hug him a little and just calm him down.

“Not really,” Hinata smiled, though he wasn't sure whether Kageyama could see his smile or his face at all because it was rather dim there in their bedroom. “I woke up because I want to go to the bathroom. Then I saw you and I thought… I thought I’d stop whatever frightened you so much in your sleep.”

Kageyama blinked again, perhaps in confusion, but his eyes weren’t as wide as before. “Oh,” he repeated, like a broken record, but Kageyama wasn’t panting anymore. “I thought—“ Kageyama didn’t finish his sentence, but Hinata knew he was probably going to say something along ‘I thought I woke you up’, the one that probably followed by half-hearted apology.

Hinata just realized he still lingered there, probably longer than what deemed as acceptable, when Kageyama coughed.

“Do you… didn’t you say you were going to the bathroom?” Kageyama muttered, not looking at Hinata in the eyes.

“Ah,” Hinata shuffled himself away from Kageyama’s bed and stood. “Sorry. I almost forget about that.”

Hinata entered the bathroom. As he closed the door, he felt extremely self-conscious to Kageyama’s existence, just a couple of feet away from him. He finished his business, washed his hand, and closed the bathroom door.

Kageyama was still on the same exact position where Hinata left him, cross-legged with blanket partially covering his long legs, with back against the bedroom's wall.

Hinata walked toward Kageyama and gestured to the bottom bed, “May I…?”

Kageyama only gave Hinata a silent nod.

Hinata sat, with his back facing the wall just like Kageyama. They just sat there in silence, listening to each other’s breathing for the night was truly silent, until Kageyama muttered, “Perhaps we should go back to bed. We have big day tomorrow—or today, I haven’t check the clock.”

This time, it was Hinata who nodded silently.

He had a feeling that Kageyama wouldn’t be able to go back to sleep after whatever nightmare he had just now. Kageyama probably knew that Hinata thought about that, because he quickly pulled his sight away from Hinata when Hinata glanced at him.

Hinata would need Kageyama on top condition tomorrow morning. No matter how good Kageyama was as setter in court, sleep-deprivation would surely slow him down. Hinata shuffled around on his seat, pulling his feet from the bedroom’s floor, and turned around to face Kageyama, who sat with his back against the bedroom wall.

“Um… what are you doing?” Kageyama had placed his palm down on preparation to move away from Hinata.

“I’m going to help you calm down after your nightmare,” declared Hinata, with eyebrows furrowing in determination.

Kageyama squinted his eyes to Hinata, like saying, ‘You? Calming me down? What qualify you to say so?’

Hinata sighed, “I used to do this to Natsu when she woke up crying because of nightmare. Her nightmare usually involves scary puppy, but that’s story for another time.”

Kageyama blinked again, eyes still furrowing suspiciously, so Hinata grumbled as he moved forward in all four, “Geez, have a little faith in me, would you?”

And Hinata placed his arms around Kageyama’s neck, hugging the taller boy and squeezed him a little.

*)*

“D-D-Dumbass! Wh-what are you doing?”

Kageyama felt like he was forcefully dunked on warm water when Hinata suddenly crawled towards him on his own bed and locked Kageyama on his small but surprisingly strong and warm arms.

After Tsukishima said all those things that made him truly scared for the first time of his life and perhaps forever ever since, there was no way Kageyama wouldn’t have nightmare about the semifinals again. He used to be unable to sleep at night, but he got better since he graduated from Kitagawa Daichi. When he entered Karasuno, he thought he would never had another nightmare, considering he had his head on upcoming Saturday match and a certain noisy, lousy roommate with crappy receive that would be on his team on the important Saturday match.

But Kageyama thought wrong.

He just realised how much he hated looking weak when he woke up all sweaty and shivering to Hinata.

Even on the dim light, Kageyama could see how big and gold-colored Hinata’s eyes were. He didn’t recall whether they had been so close before, since he just woke up, but Kageyama just realised that Hinata’s eyelashes were really orange too and they were kind of long up close. Kageyama was thankful that Hinata woke him up, but he felt gradually uncomfortable when Hinata lingered there. He had planned to lie down and attempt to sleep again when Hinata entered the bathroom, but Kageyama just realised he was paralyzed on his seat.

Of course, Hinata would go back to Kageyama’s bed instead of his own bed. Hinata then muttered some stuffs about calming Kageyama down, when Kageyama said they better sleep for tomorrow’s match. Kageyama didn’t believe Hinata—silly, incompetent, big-mouthed Hinata—but he didn’t think Hinata would hug him.

Kageyama couldn’t even recall when was the last time he hugged someone.

He froze, confused with Hinata’s closeness and warmth, and he wanted to sneeze because Hinata’s hair tickled his nose. Hinata wasn't only close to him. Hinata was literally pressed against him. Kageyama could hear—or feel, he wasn’t sure—Hinata’s steady heartbeat. When Kageyama focused on the sound of Hinata’s heart, he piqued when Hinata place his palm on Kageyama’s back and circled his palm there. Hinata’s palm felt unusually wide on his back and it was just… kind of calming, Kageyama guessed. The repeated, predictable strokes felt like a pat to his mind more than his physical body.

Kageyama slowly breathed steadier and he had closed his eyes once, his chin on top of Hinata’s head, and only opened it because Hinata had moved a little. He was sure Hinata was mumbling something, but all Kageyama could focus on was the way Hinata sat on Kageyama’s left thigh. When Hinata gradually turned very heavy and his stroke on Kageyama’s back eventually stopped, Kageyama realised that Hinata had fell asleep on him.

So much for calming Kageyama down, Kageyama thought, scoffing into slightly cool and crisp night air.

However, Kageyama couldn’t find himself getting angry to Hinata, nor he had the energy or willingness to pry Hinata off him and lifted the carrot head back on his top bunk. Kageyama was big and the bottom bunk bed wasn’t very big, so he avoided squishing Hinata by lying down very slowly and carefully without waking Hinata on top of him.

On his sleep, Hinata’s heartbeat was even steadier and slower and Kageyama felt like his own heartbeat was matching Hinata’s. Their heartbeats got slower and slower together. It got to the point that Kageyama didn’t realize that he slipped peacefully into dreamland.

The last thing he remembered before completely losing consciousness was that he was the one stroking Hinata’s back now. He remembered other things too, like how Hinata was warm and heavy like living blanket and how Hinata smelled like his shampoo and soap, which was sea-like. Kageyama had thought faintly about how he wouldn’t be able to smell sea without remembering Hinata now, which seemed to be unnecessary thinking to do, but calmed him down as it distracted him from the thought of terrifying semifinals.

Kageyama also remembered how Hinata had moved on his sleep. There was something in the way Hinata slept against him that made Kageyama wished he could stay awake longer to feel more of Hinata moving on his sleep against him.

*)*

Hinata had no idea how he ended up not only on Kageyama’s bed, but also on Kageyama’s arm.

He woke up when it was still dark, but was sure it was probably about five or something, because he could hear sounds from the dining hall in the distance, probably preparing breakfast for student.

Hinata had spent the rest of the night on top of Kageyama and worried for a second that Kageyama wouldn’t be able to breathe because Hinata literally slept over him. But when Hinata felt how hard and sturdy Kageyama was underneath him—his abs and thighs were really, really hard, like rock—Hinata was sure that his fear was baseless. When Hinata moved a little to test whether Kageyama would wake up at his slightest movement, he felt Kageyama’s palm—big, wide, hard, and heavy—on his back.

Okay, Hinata thought, sweating, unsure whether the speeding up of his heartbeat was out of excitement or fear, so Kageyama had hugged him too as they sleep.

Shocked by the realization that Kageyama hugged him on his sleep, Hinata stayed there, his forehead against Kageyama’s chin and his eyes levelled with Kageyamas’ Adam apple. Hinata knew he couldn’t stay there forever, but he wasn’t sure he could walk away without waking Kageyama up.

Kageyama’s palm moved on Hinata’s back and he squeezed his fingers against Hinata’s back a little.

Hinata sweated for different reason and his heartbeat was beating a notch faster.

This version of sleeping Kageyama felt very dangerous for various reasons. Hinata suddenly realised that his heart was hammering so much more wildly underneath his ribcage. He wondered whether this would wake Kageyama up, because Hinata felt Kageyama moved and saw his Adam’s apple was bobbing up and down.

“Oh? Is it morning already?” asked Kageyama and Hinata felt Kageyama’s neck and chest vibrated as he spoke.

“I-I think…” stuttered Hinata, very much aware on Kageyama’s palm still on his back.

“Well, we better get ready,” Kageyama yawned and hoisted himself up on sitting position, still with Hinata on top of him. Hinata yelped when he moved along with Kageyama. “Ah,” said Kageyama, when he realized he was locking Hinata against him using his hand. “Do you want to use the bathroom first, Hinata?” Kageyama yawned again and lifted his palm from Hinata.

Hinata’s back suddenly felt very bare and empty once Kageyama’s palm gone. Now that he was free to go, to peel himself away from Kageyama’s front, he wanted to stay a little longer, which Hinata didn't understand. (Why he wanted to be against Kageyama longer? Not only it seemed dangerous, considering Kageyama's personality, but Hinata was sure as hell he freaking hate Kageyama's guts.)

But they had to get ready for match, so Hinata slowly climbed down from Kageyama, then from Kageyama’s bed, before faked a yawn. If Kageyama acted like there was nothing wrong with them hugging and sleeping together, Hinata would act like that too.

“Nah, I’m good,” Hinata’s voice was half an octave higher than usual. “Go use the bathroom first, I need to check my phone.”

Kageyama blinked, still sitting on his bed. His hair was messy, he clearly need to wash his face, and, the part that made Hinata wanted to scream somehow, there was trace of short orange hairs and drool on his shirt. Kageyama followed Hinata’s stare—Hinata was sure Kageyama would throw him across the room for drooling against him or something—but he just blinked again.

“Alright. I’ll use the bathroom first. You get ready for everything else,” he nodded, stood up, tidied his bed, and left for the bathroom, all in airy manner.

Hinata was surprised by this development, but he couldn’t say he wasn’t happy. Kageyama was certainly didn’t turn back into his usual grumpy self, but Hinata liked this Kageyama too.

It was two hours until the three-on-three match started. It was two hours until it was decided whether Kageyama could play as setter on Karasuno or not.

Hinata slapped his own face. He had no time to feel nervous! He’d sort out Kageyama’s development later after he won the match.

Flowing with energy and happiness, Hinata hummed as he stuffed things he’d need that day to his bag.

**Author's Note:**

> [My headcanon](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5705557) is that they always find each other, unconsciously at first but very much consciously after several developments, in their sleep.
> 
> They always move so much in canon that I want to have them relax and sleep here.
> 
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
